rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic
Game Time Fixed: Sundays at 6 PM, GMT-5 The game is set to occur Every Sunday, at 6 PM, Eastern US Time. 'Game Recruiting' KotNR is actively recruiting! See below for details. __TOC__ = Wiki Details and News = Note to players: You have the authority to edit this wiki! Create character pages, link to your profile, etcetera. Please excercize this authority. Please sign any non-obvious edits to the wiki with four tildes - that is, insert ~~~~ and add an entry in the news when you change/add/update anything. DO NOT delete anything - if you feel it needs deletion, ask me! News The game continues. Morco Jocra has left us, sadly, and alive despite my best efforts to maul his character to death with a rabid gungan. He has been put on a shuttle to Courscant. (Just kidding. About the death effort, not about being put on a shuttle.) In other news, we're getting new players soon, hopefully. If I don't hear from Nico and if he doesn't show up for the next game (even if I do hear from him) he's being put on a shuttle to Corellia. I have wrote a page called KotNR Endorsements, which is all about the decorations of your starfighters and starships. Don't be shy! They're yours, go ahead and decorate them, list out the awards you've earned and what-not. ShadowDragon8685 08:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) = Game Details = This campaign is Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. The game takes place in the New Jedi Order era, in the year 23 ABY. This is after the signing of the Bastian Accords in 19 ABY, but far before the Yuuzan Vong invasion (which will never, ever happen as long as I draw breath.) Players are cast in the roles of Jedi attending Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. The gameplay will start initially mission-based, with the players being given tasks by Master Skywalker or other Jedi Masters, and more freedom will develop as the players flex their wings and grow in level. Eventually, characters may be promoted to the ranks of Jedi Knight or even Jedi Master. The game will be somewhat plot driven in that there are things afoot in the galaxy that the players are going to be expected to react to, threats to deal with, messes to clean up. Game times and days are yet to be determined, play takes place using the OpenRPG+ Client. Games will generally take place on the OpenRPG Veav 1 server, barring catastrophie, with room name and password to be circulated and posted on the Wiki before each game. We're using the Saga edition Star Wars rules - the current ruleset put out by Wizards of the Coast. Installing OpenRPG OpenRPG can be a fiddly bitch to install. Installing OpenRPG is a page I have written with step-by-step instructions and direct links to a method that has repeatedly proven to work. At this point, I recommend you simply go with this step-by-step guide instead of hoping the OpenRPG installer will work properly. = Thinking of Playing? = The game will tolerate at most six participants. If we have less than that many active participants, feel free to contact the GM. *AIM SN: ShadowDragon8685 *Email: ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com *If at first I don't answer, that's nothing abnormal: I leave my messangers on all the time, even when I'm away, and I'm too lazy to set away messages. Please have a look at Our Player's Guide to determine if you think you want to play with us, and then have a look at our House Rules to get an idea of the table rules. If you would like to recruit someone, point them to our Recruitment Page. Attention prospective players I've had problems with this in the past, so I shall make it clear: Unless your character idea really captivates me, I will not care enough to add you to my AIM buddies list on our first meeting. If you want to play, you will need to keep my attention, do not expect me to hold your hand and keep messaging you. Keep messaging me, burn your SN into my memory; that's how you get in. If you just give me a concept, I say "okay," and then you wait for me to hold your hand, you're not going to get anywhere. I've had no less than eight prospective players slip away because they expected me to keep talking to them; that's not going to happen. You want in, you have to keep my attention. = Players = Please put a link to your User page here, and fill the User page out with contact information. You must be reachable by AIM and E-Mail at the least. (Register a gmail account if nothing else.) Character sheets should be maintained on this wiki. Use the KotNR Character Sheet Template I've made; edit it to copy down the template, then cancel out of editing it and make a new character page (or use an existing one) to fill in the sheet. * Game Master: ShadowDragon8685 *Player: Grendelstiltzkin as Ferrago *Player: Nico Vallis *Player: Epic Lurker as Niari *Player: Taolandra (AIM: thedao989) as Jen Vadur *Player: Vermillion as Zalana = Sections of Note = These are sections of the KotNR RPG Wiki worth noting. * KotNR House Rules - The House Rules, including the Character creation guidelines. ** Experimental House Rules - Stuff I want the players to look at and think about without committing to yet. * KotNR Loaner PCs - An explaination of how loaner PCs work in this game. ** T3-TT - The default 'loaner' who can watch your ship if nobody else can. * KotNR Custom Races - Races made especially for the game go here. By explicit approval only. * KotNR Places of Note - Places worth noting go here. * KotNR Vehicles - For our custom vehicles, from variants of stock models to wholly unique creations, if it moves under it's own power and it's neither beast, being nor droid, it goes here. * KotNR Gear - For our custom gear, from variants of stock stuff to wholly unique creations, if you use it, it goes here. * KotNR Story So Far - Want to bone up on your recent Star Wars history, or have a look at the NPC catalouge? Look no further. Things, people and places encountered in-game will be added when they occur. ** KotNR Game Logs - will contain the logs of each game. ** KotNR Jedi Assets - The List of Swag ** KotNR Endorsements - Symbols and honors the characters have earned in the course of the game. Decorate your starship now! * KotNR NPC Bounty Page - Bounties on NPCs! Be your own Boba Fett! Fabulous cash prizes to be won! Get some experiance bringing in that NPC today! * SAGA Battlefield Hazards - Not KotNR specific, but being made by the GM, and used by him. Category:Knights of the New Republic